Oral health is a primary focus of Healthy People 2000, the nation's objectives for the 1990's. NIH is the co-lead agency for the oral health objectives and in that role assumes a responsibility for research to 1) monitor progress and 2) establish relevant programs to achieve the objectives. Staff of DPHPB serve on working groups, prepare reports and represent NIH on all Healthy People 2000 activities. All reports to the Assistant Secretary require analyses of existing data and reviews of literature to assure scientifically based responsiveness. Key topic areas this year have been use of fluorides, dental sealants, dental visits, nursing homes and orofacial trauma. In an effort to extend science transfer to the broader community, staff have developed papers related to objectives in Healthy People 2000 for publication in professional journals, and have worked with NCHS in the development of measures for upcoming survey which will improve assessment of the objectives.